AVATAR : The Tale Of Eyrina
by MissMartianFan99
Summary: In this story, Eyrina and her best friend Malaya are the first to see the skypeople come to pandora. But their discovery leads to problems and eventually, WAR. Please enjoy this fanfic/oc story.Hope it's juicy in detail! Eyrina : /art/Eyrina-Attempt Malaya : /art/Malaya-Akwete-Enakai-421257789
1. Prologue

_Pandora seemed like a fantasy. A story in a book, that you're grandmother has hidden away in her old bookcase. However, it is quite the contrary. Pandora is a rich, luxurious planet which, only until recent discovery, has been publicized over the globe. Humans have found a way to reach the planet. But humans bring destruction, chaos and upset. And Eyrina was not ready for this. She led a simple na'vi life that of which contained hardly any excitement._

_She and her family; mother, father, and one sister, lived in the mountains of Pandora. The Tswayon Ikran tribe, which was a literal translation of: fly the banshee. Of course, this made sense because banshee's where the only creatures they shared a bond with._

_Malaya was her closest friend. They spent their whole time together, braiding their hair, watching the banshee's and playing on the shores that lay close to the rocks. Malaya was a bright and intelligent na'vi, who was to become the next tsahik, as her parents were the leaders of Tswayon Ikran._

_Eyrina and her friend, Malaya, would have their world turned upside down by these 'skypeople'… _


	2. 1

Two pine green eyes watched, as an Ikran's head was pulled to the ground. A young warrior na'vi, Ateyo, locked his legs around the creature's neck and pulled his queue to meet with the other that was in his grasp. As the bond was made, a loud screech came from the Ikran, a deafening noise that could be heard miles away. Eyrina stared in amazement as the tall hunter was gradually lifted from the floor by his new companion. Considering she had grown up around them, Eyrina was always so interested in the banshees. Their array of stripes and vibrant colours caught her attention the most. Sometimes, she would paint herself up in different colours and jump from fallen trees and boulders. And for a split second, she dreamt of flying. Soaring the Pandora skies, in hopes of proving herself to all the clan. Ateyo grinned at his little follower.

"You will too, have an Ikran one day. But only when you are ready."

Eyrina stared up at the warrior, who was holding out his hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself onto her feet. With a swish of his tail, Ateyo was off. Floating on air, it seemed as though the sky was limitless. Eyrina cheered on her friend and ran to the other side of the floating mountain.

"Ateyo!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. He smiled and flew up to Eyrina. She realized only when it was too late that he was heading straight for her. She ducked and the Ikran swooped upwards, just missing her head.

"Ahaha! See 'ite! It is simple if you know how!" Ateyo laughed, soaring higher and higher into the sky. The na'vi that adapted to the mountains could handle the thin air.

"Eyrina! Where are you 'ite?" A voice shouted from behind the waterfall. Eyrina frowned and turned.

"Coming Alyara!" Shouted back Eyrina, trying to watch as much as she could at Ateyo, before the water made the sight blurry. Eyrina sighed heavily. Her sister always ruined her fun.

"Alyara! Ateyo was just showing me his Ikran!"

Alyara stopped in her tracks and turned to her little sister. "Ateyo? He is there?" She asked, taking a glance over the top of Eyrina's head. Eyrina knew Alyara liked Ateyo. Eyrina flicked her tail in annoyance. Alyara managed to see her sister's emotion, and grabbed Eyrina's sides, picking her up and swinging her back and forth. Eyrina burst into laughter as the two siblings made their way down the mountain.

When they came home, Malaya was fiddling with a selection of beads that where placed out in front of her. Looking up, Malaya grinned, showing her teeth off. It was good to see her friend Eyrina. They were as close together as they were with Ewya.

"Eyrina! Please, you were nearly going to miss our braiding activity!"

Braiding each other's hair was one of their favourite activities. One which they chose over hunting or building weapons. War had no interest to them at that age.


End file.
